


七步之遥（第一卷·8）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun





	七步之遥（第一卷·8）

————谈：我的启蒙老师————

曹丕洗漱完，回来便看见曹植顶着两个黑眼圈坐在床边，一脸倦容。

“怎么？昨晚没睡好？”

“没、没有……”曹植本就胡思乱想了一夜，听曹丕问他恍如惊弓之鸟一般，马上站了起来。“二哥还有事要忙吧，植、植先走了，就不陪二哥用早膳了。”说罢就匆匆忙忙的要往外走。

这小孩为什么总躲着我？

无论是昨天，还是现在，曹植对自己的态度都很反常。以前都是活蹦乱跳的粘着自己，现在反倒像是害怕什么似的，巴不得躲得远远的。

就因为自己娶了亲？！

自己也从没见过这小孩贪图美色，不至于吧。

曹丕当然没往自己昨天的不轨之举上想。

他大概还觉得曹植连男女之事都尚且懵懂，又何况……

罢了，这悖德之情见不得人，若以后他也成了亲，自己这荒唐念头自然也就能断了吧。

也说不清什么时候就对他有了非分之想，一开始也只是趁他年少无知与他亲昵，曹植也当他是玩闹。

直到那天自己抱着他睡觉，不知不觉腹下就涨热起来，他急忙撤手，一种前所未有的紧张兴奋夹杂着羞耻让他手足无措，匆匆忙忙用冷水浇了身子，那无名欲火才平息了。

曹丕啊曹丕，你疯了么？

那时候，他也不敢看曹植，似乎那龌龊念头在曹植清纯澄澈的目光下无所遁形。

这小孩倒是越长越俊，面容清秀不说，又平添了一股子少年英气，文采风流也在诸位兄弟之中无出其右。

父相很喜欢他。

我也是。

那段时间，曹丕夜以继日的诵书作赋，研习兵法，只为压抑自己心里那见不得人的欲念。

可曹植哪懂他心里想什么，只认为他疏远自己，火气就上来了。

那天直接闯进来，瞪着眼质问他怎么那么多事，都不能陪陪他。

曹丕并没看他一眼，就让管家送客。

曹植是真生气了，上前一步把他案上的书卷全都扫落，直接坐在曹丕腿上，双手扳住他的头，让他正视着自己。

“二哥，你为什么一连几天都不理我？我做错什么了？”那清澈的褐眸里盈盈湿润，看来是委屈的不行。

“放手。”那目光冷得像冰，直扎到他心里。

“我不！”他是真的要哭了，“你今天不说清楚，我就赖在这儿不走了！”

“你别动。”那声线有些喑哑。

“啊？”曹植一愣，不知道他说的话是什么意思。

“你别动了。”像是在压抑着什么，那呼吸也蓦地粗重了许多。

曹植只觉得手下的皮肤滚烫，而且……他不由得收回了手，支支吾吾的说：“二哥你……病了么……”

“出去。”

“二哥……”

“我让你出去！”曹丕紧闭着眼，稿纸已在他手里攥成一团。

曹植吓着了，他从没见过这样对他发狠的二哥，心里又怕又委屈，含着泪走了。

“二公子这般动怒，所为何事？”一身着玉色衣衫的男子不知何时在他身后站着，轻轻问他。

曹丕见是吴质，神色才有所缓和。

吴质是他多年密友，才学广博，尤擅兵法政论，性子又温和从容。曹操见二人合得来，天天形影不离的，索性让吴质做了曹丕的宾客。

曹丕将这困扰了几个月的事情告诉了吴质。

吴质比他大两岁，自然知道这是人之常情，只是没想到他情动于男子身上，但如今这断袖也并非什么稀奇事。他从没见过他还有羞赧的时候，不禁掩了嘴笑，轻言：“二公子明年就加冠了吧？”

“是啊，怎么？”

吴质笑得更厉害了，红了脸，向他耳语道：“二公子是枕边少人了吧。”

于是第二天吴质带他到听雨轩，点了头牌吟风公子，将那男子身上的事学了个通透。

吴质告诉他，这不过是少年心血上涌，无关情爱。

可为何这多日过去，这火也泄了，他见着曹植却还……

于是他数次请婚娶了甄宓。

女人到底是和男人有些不同的，甄宓也算是柔媚动人风情万种了，一夜春宵过后，他见着曹植却还……

无关情欲，那就是有关情爱了。

曹丕狠狠扇了自己一巴掌。

曹丕啊曹丕，你还配不配做他的兄长？

经过如上心理活动之后，曹丕将语气放缓了，以兄长的口吻说道：“阿植，如果你心里有什么事，就告诉二哥，二哥会帮你。”

曹植步子一顿，却并没有回头。

曹丕并没看见他苦笑了一下。

二哥，是你心里有事，不告诉我吧。

曹植回到四公子府的时候，天上还下着雨，不过比昨晚小了许多。

他远远便看见一名白衣男子站在他府门外，没打伞，就那么淋着雨。

他心里一悸。

不用猜也知道是谁。

他没想到他还会来，还有脸来。

曹植撑着伞从他身边走过，连步子都没缓一下。

管家大老远的就迎出来，一边说着：“哟四公子，您可算回来了，昨儿个杨公子站在门外等了您一晚上，怎么劝都……”

“吴叔。”曹植毫不客气的打断了管家的话，“我还没吃饭呢，你吩咐做几个菜，昨天的竹笋汤再煲一碗。再派人去问问我要的翡翠镇纸怎么还没来，是不是父相忘了。”

曹植进了门，目光连瞥都没瞥，“吴叔，把府门关上，起风了。”

“这……”管家睁大了眼，以前两个好的时候恨不得天天黏在一块，今儿是怎么了？一个死活不听劝非要在雨里站了一夜，一个好像事不关己连看都不看一眼。

“阿植……”那声音嘶哑的厉害，听起来十分虚弱。

管家看到曹植脸色都冷了下来。

“吴叔，我让你关门，愣着做什么！”曹植对下人都是笑吟吟的，从没像今天这般厉声厉色。

管家抬头看了一眼满脸雨水的杨修，心下不忍，也只得缓缓将门推上。

却不料杨修一伸手抵住了门，那声音几乎是哀求着，“阿植，都是我的错，我求你……”

“关门！”

管家小心的劝慰着：“杨公子，松手吧，莫要把手伤了。”

杨修却像没听见似的，他急切的说道：“你若不肯原谅我，我便在这儿一直站着，算是赎罪。”

他只听曹植冷冷的说：“你不要你弘农杨家的脸面，我还要我曹家的脸面。”

他从没料到昔日笑吟吟的小公子有一天也会这样冷漠，他怔在那里，不由得松了手。

是啊，杨修，你在做什么？

杨家是世代汉臣，你父亲是天子身边的当朝太傅，如今你却在相府做了个小小主簿，本就惹人非议。

你现在却还站在雨里，求曹家的四公子，生怕别人不知道你死心塌地的为曹操做事么？

大门沉重的合上，雨下得大了。

他的耳边尽是风雨声。

我不怕惹人非议。

我只是怕就这么失去你。

并非为名，并非图利，也并非为了杨家的前途，只是因为……

此心已予，无可悔也。

曹植一大早的心情就烦闷无比，二哥和德祖，他生命中最重要的两个人接连对他的感情都变了质，让他一时间接受不了。

笔墨落在上好的宣纸上，写着写着那字就偏到九天之外了。

他索性把笔一扔，墨色重重的砸在纸上，晕开了一片。

为什么会这样？

二哥……为什么会对自己那么做？他是睡梦中把自己当成甄宓了么？还是……

曹植仔细的回想和曹丕之间，昨晚曹丕应该是清醒着，不然，他怎么会在自己喘了气之后就不动了？而且，自己和他之间，也比其他兄弟举止更加亲密。

难道二哥是像德祖一样，心悦于自己么？

这个念头蓦地吓了曹植一跳，他们是亲兄弟啊，这可是悖德之事，怎能、怎能如此想？！

本朝男风盛行，纵然他尚且年少，倒也从旁人那里听些来。

记得有天他还颇有兴致的问曹丕，为何男子就会喜欢上男子。

曹丕抬手就给了他个暴栗，让他别想些乱七八糟的事。

他现在才想起那时他眸中说不清道不明的晦暗。

他也听别的士子说过，他城府极深。

他曾暗暗嗤笑，自己同二哥一起长大，有什么事是他不知道的？城府再深还能深到哪去？

但是现在来看，二哥，我似乎从未懂过你。

你对我的那种感情，到底压抑了多久？

正在曹植思绪烦乱之际，管家慌里慌张的跑来。

“不好了四公子！杨公子在门外晕倒了！”

曹植心里一惊，面上却还冷淡：“吴叔，把他送回杨家去，别找咱们府里的人去送。”

管家看曹植仍是一副云淡风轻的样子，终是忍不住劝道：“四公子，小的多句嘴，杨公子纵有天大的过错，也是您的宾客，更是杨家的大公子。您不看在丞相的面上，也得顾及杨家啊。就这么湿淋淋的把昏着的人送回去，不管怎样都不好交代。况且……况且昨晚杨公子淋了一夜雨，是个人也受不住啊……”

天大的过错……你知道他都做了些什么吗？

曹植眼前又浮现那一抹白衣站在雨中，似乎削瘦得很，那声音嘶哑得不像话。

他放下那一身不羁和潇洒，低声下气的乞求自己。

还有他笑吟吟的百般哄着自己开心，然后变戏法似的从身后拿出两只玉笔筒。

还有他教自己写字，一笔一划，那眉目如此认真。

那数年的时光岂是说割舍就割舍下的？纵然杨修越了线，也毕竟曾经是他的友人。

曹植本是秉性善良之人，他不由得心软了：“那……那把他先安顿在府中吧，待他醒了便让他离开……我不想见他。”

管家总算松了口气。

曹植躺在榻上，一时间心乱如麻，加上昨晚一宿未眠，不多时便昏昏睡去。

待他醒来之时，已近晌午。他朦胧的睁开眼，便看见一人跪在他床下，顿时清醒了不少。

“阿植，你醒了。”杨修抬眼望他，那疲倦的眸中隐约有些欢喜。话还未说完，他便感到一只手狠狠攥住他衣领，往上一提。

“杨修！你给我站起来！”曹植眼中满是怒气，他没想到杨修会如此卑下，他几乎都不认识他了。

眉目深陷，脸色青黄，眸中黯淡无光，发丝枯黄散乱，一身白衣都有些空荡，几乎是形销骨立。

“你用不着为我这么糟践自己，我说了，我不想再看见你。”曹植看着他颓败的样子，心里也不好受，“你教我跪天跪地跪父母，可你……真让我开了眼界啊……”

他知他一身风骨，本以为这样激他之后，他能愤然离去。没想到却只换来一句——

“阿植……我不想离开你。”

谁知道这短短的六七天他是怎么过来的。

他不想离开他，是真的，他愿意用任何东西去换。

无论是杨家，还是他自己的命，都可以。

“丞相派我到你身边，让我做你的宾客，教你文赋诗论。你赶我走，总得让我给丞相一个交代吧。”

“明日我亲自去跟父相说，用不着你操心。”他的言语近乎冷漠。

“阿植……”杨修几乎是绝望了，他不知道自己还有什么资本留住他。

钱吗？曹家怎么说也是大族，自然不愁钱。

权吗？曹操如今位极人臣，权势滔天，他的前程要远比自己好得多。

才华吗？建安从不缺有才华的士子，自己又算什么呢？自己走了，想要填补这个位置的才子数不胜数。

“阿植，不要……”

不要赶我走，好么？

他一时急火攻心，本就体虚气弱，只觉头重脚轻有些恍惚，眼前有些昏暗。

一双手搀住了他。

“以后，无论何时，你都不许叫我阿植，只能叫我公子。”

“没有我的允许，你不能进我的屋子，不能动我的东西。”

“还有，你永远——都不许再向我下跪。”

苍白的唇角扯出一抹笑。

“好。”


End file.
